The present invention relates to video game machines, and more specifically to a photoelectric control unit for a video car-racing game machine.
The control unit of a conventional video car-racing game machine is generally comprised of a housing, a steering column installed in the housing and rotated with a steering wheel, an elastic band or spring means connected between the steering column and a part of the housing, which automatically returns the steering column to its former position after each rotary motion of the steering column, and a variable resistor, which detects rotary motion of the steering column and, outputs a signal indicative of the direction and amount of rotary motion of the steering column. This structure of control unit has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. The elastic band or spring means wears quickly with use. When the elastic band or spring means starts to wear, an elastic fatigue problem occurs, causing the steering column unable to be accurately returned to its former position. PA0 2. The service life of the variable resistor is short, and the variable resistor tends to an inaccurate output signal upon a friction force. PA0 3. The whole design of the control unit is not orthopedically engineered for a comfortable use, and the whole structure tends to be broken or damaged.